


Here and Now

by Tommyboy



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Here and Now

The game was taking its toll on him, he withered in need. His partner had been playing at him for some time, hitting every zone that brought him pleasure. He was resorting to begging in any language that came to mind. But still, could not seem to persuade his lover to give him the needed relief.

“* Pazhalsta *!” He tried to move but again he was pinned to the bed by his partner’s hands and body.

“Not yet,” was whispered into his ear. “I’m going to make you mine.”

“*Seycha *”

“Not now, my dear Russian wolf.” A kiss, then a lick to his tortured nipple made him moan.

“* Nyet bol’she *,” Illya cried out, he couldn’t take it anymore. Finding that his partner was not holding him as tightly, he moved with precision to counter his lover. He found himself on top of Napoleon.

Out of the two, Illya though smaller in stature, was the stronger of the two. “* egzamen ya *” He laid down on his partners hard body. He lowered his head to kiss a deep searing a kiss, showing that he was beyond delicate gestures at the moment.

He rubbed his overly sensitive body over his partner’s, their hard groins rubbing together. Napoleon had his turn to groan. Illya moved his head down to tease and play with Napoleon’s nipples as he had been teased and tortured.

Soon Napoleon was thrusting his hips up wanting to find peace to the frenzy he was feeling within.

Illya found the gel and the side table and quickly coated himself. He took a finger full and started teasing Napoleon’s ass. Slowly he worked a finger at a time into his partner.

Napoleon fought for his breath as his partner took his slow time in preparing him. “I’m dying here,” he quipped.

Illya looked up with a mischievous grin. “*Ya Znat*’”

Napoleon groaned knowing that he had created a monster. The fingers coated him, stretching him, they played a dangerous game. A stroke to his prostrate made him scream out. With a pant for air, Napoleon looked at Illya, “Nasty Russian.”

Illya continued to smile and moved to take Napoleon. “*Ya lyubit-yu ty*” Illya slowly eased himself into Napoleon’s ass. Illya hissed to the feeling of being rubbed by the tight passage.

Napoleon had closed his eyes to center himself onto the feeling of Illya filling him. Though he normally topped Illya, when Illya topped him it was a feeling to give to. Illya stopped once he was fully sheathed.

“*Uskiy*” Illya whispered.

“And all yours.” Napoleon shimmed his ass. “Make love to me.”

“*Da*” Illya pulled his hip back to pull almost completely out and slowly stroked in fully filling Napoleon. Slow movements were Illya’s trademark. Napoleon remembered the last time he had bottomed to Illya, he couldn’t talk for hours for he was horse from screaming and begging.

Illya shifted Napoleon’s back and stroked Napoleon’s prostrate. Napoleon took a gulp of air. Illya kept his slow vigil to Napoleon, causing him to lose reality of himself with each stroke.

Napoleon tried to press Illya, but he kept his rhythm, he refused to be hurried. Napoleon felt himself get closer to the edge but not pushed over the edge. “Please Illya, more.”

“*Nyet*” Napoleon closed his eyes, panting, cursing his stoic Russian lover.

Illya lowered to kiss Napoleon. “I love you,” he said in English. Taking Napoleon’s cock in hand, he stroked it, bringing the needed pull to bring Napoleon over the edge..

Napoleon could feel the beginning of his release, his balls draw up. A scream filled the air with his release, his cum splashing between them as Illya came on his downstroke.

Together they came, completing their dance of love and torment.

After the last pulse of his cock, Illya pulled out and dropped his weary body beside Napoleon, both men panting from their exertion.

Napoleon turned to his side to look into Illya’s eyes. “Love.”

“Love,” Illya repeated.

“Here and now,” Napoleon pronounced out loud.

“Here and now.” Illya moved closer to Napoleon, closing his eyes as he laid his head on Napoleon’s shoulder. “Night.”

“Night my love.” He closed his eyes too, falling into a dark sleep.

 

* Pazhalsta * - Please  
*Seycha * - Now  
* Nyet bol’she * - No more  
* egzamen ya * - I test  
*Ya Znat* - I know  
*Ya lyubit-yu ty* - I love you  
*Uskiy* - Tight  
“da” - yes


End file.
